Tears and a Longing for Hope
by starlightreader
Summary: EdwardBella try to find Charlie who has disappeared. But, something unknown is happening in the midst of their adventure. What is it? And will Edward ever change her? CHAPTER 4 UP NOW!
1. Where is Charlie?

**Tears and a Longing for Hope**

**BPOV**

Edward and I spent the whole afternoon together. After school I went over to the Cullen's (as always) Edward and I listened to music, played the piano, and talked. Thankfully today was one of the days; we didn't talk about "changing me". I learned that, I wanted to spend as much time with him, as I possibly could. Even if I could not, spend my life with him forever. I still hate thinking…

"Are you tired, Bella?"

"No…" I yawned. Edward chuckled as he picked me up. He sat me on his couch in his bedroom.

"Edward, really, I'm not…"

"Then why do you keep yawning?"

He looked at his watch it read: 10:45

"Bella, I should take you home. Your father wanted you home by eleven."

I looked at him in horror. I didn't want to go home yet. So I turned on my stomach so I wouldn't face him. Before I knew it, Edward had me in his arms. He was heading back to the car. I groaned.

"Bella, I will not leave you. I will be in your room tonight."

"Yes, yes, I know. I like your house though!" He laughed and looked rather amused.

"You turn eighteen tomorrow."

"OH, NO." He looked confused.

"What?"

"Your planning something, aren't you?"

"Why would you think that?"

He chuckled again as the car came to a stop. Edward took me into his arms and said,

"I believe, that I am supposed to walk my lady, to the door."

He took my hand, but when we reached my house he stopped. His expression went from confused, to sorrow, then to anger.

"Edward…"

"Get back in the car, Bella!"

"Why, what is going on?"

"We need to speak with Carslie."

"Huh? No "we" are not leaving until; I tell my father I am home."

I clutched onto the handle but Edward took my hand.

"No, Bella!"

"What is with…?"

I opened the door and gasped. The house was completely thrashed. There was books, glass, toilet paper, and broken chairs, all covering the floor. Everything was everywhere. I could not believe this. My hand covered my mouth and my eyes were filled with shock.

Edward took my hand rubbing it, as I walked through the hallway.

"Ok, Bella. Calm down. Lets ju-" I cut him off as I screamed,

"CHARLIE?"

I started to panic. I ran all over the house to look for him. I couldn't find him.

**ANYWERE**

By the fireplace I saw a picture of Charlie and me in a wooden frame. The glass was shattered and I began to cry. Where was he? How could this happen? Edward knelt own beside me, cupping my face in his hands. When I looked at him, my tears began to flow more freely.

"Who… would do this, Edward?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you think he could be out, fishing with Billy again?"

He wouldn't look at me. I wouldn't look into his beautiful eyes either. I know he doesn't want to hurt me, but he doesn't want to lie to me either. All I could do was think the worst. No… couldn't be… DEAD.

"He's not DEAD!"

"Calm down, love. I don't know what happened. We should find Carslie."

"What about my mother? Is this going to be just like what happened in Phoenix? Is James really dead? This is all my fault!"

I started sobbing all over again.

"None of this is your fault, Bella! Don't ever think that. If this is anyone's fault, it's mine. If I wasn't a vampire none of this would have ever happened!"

"Edward, I love you! None of this is your fault. Do you understand me?"

His face was in my hands. I kissed him lightly on the lips, to show a small token of my love.

"Bella, but it is!"

"STOP! It's not your fault! Please, just be with me."

He took m into his arms as I cried. After a while he kissed my forehead and said,

"We should start heading back home."

I knew were home was. It was a place Edward could be without being discovered. It was a place, to be free to talk about anything. My most favorite of all these reasons was, because it was a place of love, compassion, and hope. I had brothers and sisters, who cared for me. I also had another mother and father. I wanted to talk to Alice, and tell her my pain.

"Ok."

**EPOV**

I picked her up once again and carried her into my Volvo. She cried herself too sleep; which tore my insides. I hated seeing her like this. Who ever did this to Charlie, would suffer. I know how much Bella loves him. I carried her into the house, as Alice Swarmed me with questions,

"What happened? Has Bella been crying? I just had my vision! Is it too late?"

"Alice, can Bella sleep in your bed? I only have a couch in my room."

"Yes, yes, of course."

I followed Alice to her bedroom. She opened the door, and I realized she still had her clothes on that she had worn earlier today. I sat her down on the bed and turned to Alice.

"Alice, I know you bought Bella some pj's. Could you umm… change her for me?"

"Yeah, I will go and get them. I will just be a sec."

I went and sat by her. I moved some of the hair off her face. She was so beautiful. How could I let all this happen? Her mascara was all down her face. Poor, Bella, you don't deserve this. Alice came back in with a set of red silk pj's

"I'll call you when I am done. Edward, this is not your fault. Don't ever think it. We will talk about this later, ok?

I nodded and walked out of the room.

_A little cliffy there. I hope you liked it. I am also the writer of: Twilight Couples and Troubles, as well. I hope this one is more in character. And, yes I will still continue my mother story as well. Please review and I will add more A.S.A.P.! Thanks:-) _


	2. A Proposition

**BPOV**

I woke up in Edwards arms and began to cry softly.

"Bella… we will find him… I promise!"

"Will, he be alive Edward?"

When he didn't answer, I hopped of the bed and looked for my clothes. Alice must have changed me last night. This must be Alice and Jasper's room. I saw a picture of them on the dresser. I was frantic. I barley slept at all. All I could think was how this was all my fault. All mine. NOT EDWARD'S! If I wasn't a human his wouldn't be happening! Does someone not want me and Edward to be together? Or is it because thy desire my blood, because Edward protects it? Was there even something I could do? One I found my clothes, I quickly changed in their bathroom. I hobbled out of the bathroom with my wretched cast, and fell flat on my face. Edward ran over to see if I was ok.

"Bella… are you ok."

"Just peachy!" I said angry.

I wasn't mad at him. I was just mad at myself for everything, even being a klutz. I walked out of his embrace strait to the door, when he stopped me.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To find my father!"

"How are you going to do that?"

"Edward, I don't know. I must try…" I had my head on the wall when I started crying again.

"It's all my fault Edward. Don't you say that it's yours."

"Bella… sit with me a moment.

He pulled me onto his lap, as we sat on the couch.

"My family had a talk last night… about your dad."

"Yeah…"

"Alice has had a vision. We need to find him before something terrible happens."

"What horrible thing will happen, Edward?"

"Hopefully, nothing. Carslie just called, he is on his way home, along with Esme from the hospital. Emmett and Rosalie are coming home from their hunting trip. Alice and Jasper are already here. Jasper is packing the car and Alice is packing your clothes, as we speak.

"Why are they packing? Where are we going?"

"If we find Charlie… we are going to Alaska?"

"Why in the world, would we be going there?"

"Bella… just trust me. Ok?"

"Edward, I will always trust you. Sometimes, I just can't figure you out!"

I heard Carslie's Mercedes pull up in the driveway. A moment later Rosalie and Emmett ran up to the driveway. We walked outside, and they were all staring at me. Esme put her hand on my shoulder and said,

"Everything will be fine, dear."

"Thank you."

Carslie turned towards Edward and I and said,

"You and Bella will ride with Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett will ride with Esme and me."

He turned toward Jasper who had just shut the trunk.

"Jasper, is everything packed?'

"Yeah…"

"Ok. Let's go."

We all hopped into the cars. Alice pestered Edward, until he agreed to let her sit by me. So he rode shot gun next to Jasper, who by the way drives as fast as Edward.

"Edward, where are we going to look?"

"The woods, right next to your house. That's where Alice saw him, in her vision."

"Alice, how much did you actually pack for me, and when did you go shopping?"

"About a week ago, and I packed what I thought you needed, and other things?"

"Other things?"

"Bella… if Edward can spend money on you, so can I."

Edward laughed hysterically.

"What's so funny?"

"Jasper's face."

Jasper looked confused,

"What?"

Edward replied,

"The face you made, after what Alice said. What were you thinking?"

"That Alice never buys me anything."

"Jasper, honey… I bought you a car for your birthday."

"Fine…"

Everyone in the car burst out laughing. We all stopped laughing, when the car stopped, and Edward removed the keys from the ignition. Carslie and the rest of the family arrived shortly after. We agreed not to split up, it could be too dangerous. We began to search when I heard a scream.

_It was my fathers._

My heart began to beat faster as I started running to the sound. Edward raced towards me and stood in front of me.

"No, matter what happens… I will protect you."

I kissed his lips lightly and said,

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Edward picked me up and ran to the noise.

_OH My god._

I saw my father under some man's leg. This was not just some man, it was a vampire. I could tell me the eyes. They were charcoal black

"So this is his little daughter, aye?"

"What the hell, do you want with him? Give him back!"

Edward pushed me to the back of him.

"Oh, so her little protector is going to get back her daddy?"

I looked at my dad's poor face then I saw his neck.

_OH MY-_

"Stop, the fire, please!" Charlie screamed.

"EDWARD, he bit him!" I screamed.

Carslie stepped in front of Edward and said,

"What do you want from us?"

"Do you not remember me, Carslie? I am Vince. Edward remembers me, don't you? When you were "on your own" away from Carslie, you met me. When you said my way of hunting was sinful, I got angry. You hunt animals Edward; you are a disgrace to our kind. I have been trying to find you ever since. I finally found you at the beginning of your junior year. Also the year Ms. Bella Swan met you. I was going to kill her, but you were always around her. I though if I killed someone you loved, and you got too drink… from her… you would change your diet. Well, I guess I was wrong. So, I got her father instead. I have a proposition Edward. Either you hand over Bella, or instead of changing Chief Swan, I will kill him."

_Sorry, there is a cliffy. Hope you guys like I so far. I need reviews! Sorry for my grammar errors. Thanks!  
_


	3. Vince's hostage

_Sorry it took so long to update. I have another story for Twilight as well. And yes I will still continue both. It's just time consuming. I hope you like this chapter and believe me you will just want to slap and kill Vince!_

BPOV

"Edward… let me go with him please..."

"NO, I will never let man hurt you. I don't care the risk. You will not die."

"Edward… my little friend. I will not kill your love I will change her. Either way Edward I will find Bella and change her. If you let me take her now her dad will not die."

Carlisle stepped in front of Edward and said,

"Why?"

"I like to make people suffer. Edward should suffer knowing that I will be with his love forever… Edward you should of just killed her when you had the chance."

"You stay away from Bella. This never involved her."

"Edward, don't you think Bella would make a lovely wife?"

I couldn't believe this. I was going to be his or let my father die. No I wouldn't let it happen. I stepped right in front of Edward and kissed him on the lips for the last time.

"Edward know, that I have and will always love you and no one else. I couldn't stand if Charlie was killed. Even if that means him being changed into a vampire. I will always remember when you held me in your arms and kissed me in the meadow. I wish I could be changed by you and marry you."

I turned to the rest of the Cullen's and said,

"Thank you for befriending me. You are always putting yourself in danger for me. You will no more. Rosalie I wish we could have gotten along better. Emmett thanks for being my big brother and Alice for being my best friend. Jasper you will always been my comfort whenever I needed you. Carlisle and Esme you will always be me second parents. Edward I love you. Forgive Me."

Edward was shocked, confused, angry, and sad. So many emotions crossed his face. I didn't know what to say next. I never wanted to leave Edward but I would not let my father die. Edward took hold of my arm and wouldn't let me go. He started to cry

(A/N Sorry in my story Edward can cry when something is life threatening.)

"Bella… no… please… stay here with me. I love you."

"I will never forget you. You will always be my first love and only love."

I looked at Vince with disgust. I would never love him.

That's when I found out his gift. He pushed Edward out of the way so fast he couldn't react. Then before I knew it we were gone. I was teleported somewhere dark.

EPOV

I could not believe it my beautiful Bella was gone. I didn't know where she was. Alice couldn't see where she was either it was to dark. Would I ever find her? We saw Charlie lying on the ground and Carlisle began looking at the wound.

"Is there anything we can do? Can I suck the venom out again?" I asked nervously.

"No Edward the venom had already spread through his veins and is reaching to his heart. If you sucked the venom out you would give him a heart attack and the venom would keep flowing stopping his heart beat. He would die. Besides you are too angry right now to try."

I looked at the ground ashamed. I just wanted to scream as loud as I could. So the fear would lessen and eventually go away. I knew it wouldn't but, still. All I could think was how could I let this happen. Not only would Bella be damned to life among the living, but she would be with someone else who didn't care for her. I knew if I wouldn't change her she would eventually marry someone she loved and live happily. Vince wouldn't care for Bella.

When I was part of his coven he treated his girlfriends terrible and sometimes beat them. That was another reason I left. I tried to take one of his girlfriends with me to help her because Vince would beat her. When he found out my plan he killed her and came after me. That was probably another reason for taking Bella. To see me suffer. I was not like Vince and I would never be. I would not drink blood from humans or hurt any human on this earth, especially not Bella. I loved her and missed her. If only I could see her sweet smile again.

In three days her father would be one of us. He didn't even know vampires existed. How would I tell him that Bella was taken? I couldn't think about this now we needed to move him into our house. I ran Charlie home and placed him on the couch.

"Edward, he has two cracked ribs and both legs are broken. We need to brace his leg."

We helped him as much as possible. Jasper tried to sooth him which helped a little. He would still scream. He mostly would scream Bella's name which broke my heart. Where was she?

BPOV

When I awoke I saw the outline of Vince sitting on a bed in a small room in darkness. When he saw that I was awake. He walked over to me and kissed me on the lips and ran his hands down the side of my waist. I slapped him and walked away.

"You better get used to an eternity of this."

I started to cry softly and said,

"Are you going to rape me?"

"Yes, but not right now. I want to wait until you are more in love with me. Or when I feel like it. I don't feel like it now."

I looked at him with disgust and said,

"I will never be in love with you only Edward!"

He slapped me and threw me on the floor. My face was bright red and I felt a stream of blood poor from my face. He came over to me and started licking my face.

"You're disgusting. Can you just leave me alone?"

He took my hands and said,

"NEVER!"

Then once he said this and bit my neck.

"I hope you enjoy hell." He said and walked out the door. It was soon filled with darkness.

EPOV

"Where am I?" Charlie asked as he awakened from his transformation.

"You're at the Cullen's there is something we need to tell you." Carlisle said standing to sit next to Charlie who was now sitting up on the couch.

"Okay…"

"You are a vampire now."

"I know. I heard you talking why I was being transformed."

"Are you ok with it?" I asked him curious.

"Edward you're a vampire too? I new when Billy told me. He told me he broke the code but needed to warn me about Bella. I know you drink blood from animals and I'm okay with it. As if I'm glad for becoming one… well I'll get use to it."

He looked down then continued,

"Did Bella know you were a vampire Edward?"

"Yes." I said sadly. Mentioning her name was painful.

"And she was ok with it?"

"She said it didn't matter I tried to stay away from her but,… I … feel in love with her. I didn't plan too. I love her so much."

I began to cry once again. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"I know you love her. Which means Bella really loves you. She won't stop talking about you. Where is she?"

Carlisle put his hand on me and Charlie's shoulder and said,

"The vampire who changed you used you as leverage to get Bella. He said he would kill her if she did not go with him. Edward tried to stop him but he got hurt."

He stood up and said,

"Well let's find her!"

"Charlie… I know you want Bella back as do we all, but we have no idea where to start. Alice has visions now and then. But she has only seen Bella in a pitch black room."

Alice came down stairs and I raced to her.

"Did you see anything?" I asked impatiently.

She nodded but didn't want to continue.

"What did you see?"

"Bella is one of us now."

_Cliffy sorry! I hope you guys like the story. Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been writing me other Twilight story as well and my finals are coming up. I will get the next chapter up ASAP. Please REVIEW!_


End file.
